


Dear Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Feelings, Life Experience, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't know what to do, so he writes Spock a letter and asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Spock

Dear Spock,  
As written by Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

By Tarvok

Contains spoilers for "Into Darkness." M/M, definitively romantic.  
Rated G. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Spock,

I love you. 

Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to tell you that? You're my best friend, my First Officer, my everything. I felt a small sliver of hope that maybe I could tell you, that maybe we could have had something beautiful... but my dying put a wrench in that. 

I'm doing great now, but even so... I still can't say it aloud, Spock. I'm scared.

I can't tell you what you mean to me. All I can see over and over is you crying. I now despise transparent aluminum windows, doors, partitions, whatever... with all that I am, as though they have done some great injustice to my universe.

Do I have the right to do that to you, Spock? Do I have the right to give either of us the hope that something amazing could be between us, only to leave you when I do finally kick it? I harbor no illusions that you can't... kick it, but I can't even think of that. Of living without you there.

Do I have the right to take from you whatever other options you might have with someone else... or the right to not give you the option of us? Of love? I know you want it. I've seen it in your eyes, Spock. I'll bet you don't even know I can.

You've lost so much, Spock. I saw what it did to you to lose me. Do I do that to you again?

Help me, Spock. Tell me, no, show me, what to do.

\- Jim

**Author's Note:**

> And here ends the first chapter of Part One.


End file.
